10 Chances
by jillykinss
Summary: All he had was 10 chances. 10 chances to to tell her he loved her. And with each chance, his love grew more and more. SasuSaku fluffy oneshot #1 in '10' Series


To my fellow readers:

I know I should be updating 'From The Aisle To The Hospital' , but this is a story I've been writing since November of last year. Every chance I got, I wrote at least a little bit, and when I was angry or sad, I killed my laptop keyboard. Sorry lappy. At least its complete now. AND ITS REALLY LONG YAY. :)

I dedicate this to my best friend, **MysticAnge01**, who dedicated a story to me for my birthday on April 14. Yay I match my day now! WOOT.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I did typing it. It had lots of emotions, and I combined 2 writing styles, so you may see a transition here and there. I hope its not confusing though.

I'll get onto typing the next chappie for my other story. I thank **crystal-ice-mirrors** for giving me a drama plot. :D Love him man. He always gives me awesome plots.

Please read and enjoy! AND REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never will so stop asking! :-(

Warning!: There are a few curses. Nothing with the f-word, but some others. I think there are like three. So if your underage, please be careful. Don't want you getting influenced.

* * *

**10 Chances**

_By: SakuraUchiha14_

**1.**

They are both seven years old.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled, with her small voice. The pink haired girl ran through the halls of the hospital, carrying along a raven-haired boy. She held his arm around her shoulder, as he limped at her side.

Her light yellow dress flows behind her, as she frantically tries to find a doctor in the gigantic hospital. A nurse, in her early twenties stops her, demanding her to quit making such a racket. The nurse fails to see the wounded boy next to the young girl.

Said young girl shows the wounded boy, causing the nurse to gasp in embarrassment. With quick clumsy movements, she grabs the boy, and brings him to the nearest room. Light coral tresses follow the nurse, her yellow dress tainted with the blood of the young boy.

He has a medium sized gash on his right leg, the results of sneaking off with some very sharp kunai, and training with them. Though he is a boy who claims crying is for babies, he sobs lightly as the nurse tries to aid him. The boy closes his eyes, hiding his beautiful onyx orbs from the world. He finally opens them when he feels a light feather touch on his hand, and a familiar girly smell.

His eyes meet beautiful emerald ones, and he looks away and blushes, because he is a boy, and she is a girl. He feels weak, because she has just helped him, and says a quick 'Thank you'.

She smiles brightly, and says, "Oh it was nothing Sasuke-kun, don't worry!" also assuring him that he'll be okay.

She can't help but blush at their close contact, realization kicking in that he is the one and only, _Sasuke Uchiha_. As soon as the nurse has finished attending to him, she walks out, in order to go and phone each of their parents.

Said boy wonder stares at everything but the girl, because he does _like_ her, but according to him, it's not a _like like_ crush. She lets go of his hand, and walks over to the window, commenting on the pretty weather.

He stares at her face, and knows that she is very pretty. It's the kind of pretty his mother has. Somehow, they both have peaceful faces, and peaceful auras.

He smiles, a small smile, and can't help but feel that his crush might be something more.

But he decides not to say anything just yet.

That is his first chance.

**2.**

They are both eight years old.

He hates check-ups. He thinks they are too long and waste time that could be useful for training. Lately his father has been ignoring him, and focusing more on Itachi. So he needs to train more. He thought things would have changed since he did perfect his firestyle jutsu, and get a positive reaction from his dad, but sadly nothing did. After being weighed, measured and checked for scoliosis, now comes his un-favorite part. Needles.

It's not that the prick of it hurts, but what he does not like is after, when his arm feels numb and he cannot initiate jutsu as fast _because he can't feel his freaking arms. _He sighs and knows he won't be able to train at all today.

All of a sudden, a pink blob catches his eye. Sure enough, Sakura is in the room across, also here for her annual school check-up. He blushes lightly and looks away, when she just happens to catch his eye.

His doctor steps away for a second, probably to prep the immunization shots. He looks over and watches her tolerate her shots bravely, something he really likes about her. She is independent, always trying to improve herself, always working hard. He has heard that she does it for him, because like all the other girls in the Academy, she has a crush on him.

But he knows that she is the type of person who strives for what she wants. Actually, he is secretly happy for this rumor, because like her, he does have feelings for her too.

The doctor comes back, and prepares Sasuke for his shots. At that same instant, Sakura appears next to him, and holds his unused hand. He blushes, at the sudden contact, but smiles, as the doctor proceeds to give him his shots.

Once everything is finished, she tugs on his hand, and says, "Let's go play outside!"

Reluctantly, he declines, because he wants to try to squeeze in some training before his arm goes numb. Her smile falls, so he quickly promises for tomorrow. She smiles once more, and kisses his cheek before skipping away in a jubilant mood.

He stands there, holding his hand to his cheek, as if holding the kiss so it won't fly away. As memory is, it edits and erases, and this is something he won't want to forget. Finally gaining back his senses, he walks away, knowing he should have told her how he feels.

Later that same evening, the Uchiha Massacre occurs.

That is his second chance.

**3.**

They are both thirteen years old.

It has been 5 years since the massacre, and ever since then, Sakura has noticed the great change in Sasuke. She admires how strong he is, to lose his entire family like that, and still be able to show your face everyday. Its hard how she imagines what an eight year-old like him must've seen or went through. She wants to just run up to him, and hold him, tell him everything will _maybe_ be okay.

Ever since that fateful night, he didn't talk to her anymore. He brushed her off as one of his fangirls, another useless obstacle blocking his path towards his revenge. And even though they are on the same squad, along with Naruto and Kakashi, he still disregards her.

Because he is an Avenger.

But they are teens, and no matter how love struck she is, she won't embarrass herself. She must get stronger, in order to prove that she is not some little girl anymore. She won't be clouded by the fact that he belittles her so, and that she is just another person who holds him back.

All four of them are at the hospital, Sasuke and Naruto getting treated for injuries. Tsunade is there, (because Naruto and Jaraiya already retrieved her) and has Sakura help her, while she tends to Naruto first.

Tsunade regards how Sakura has such great potential towards becoming a great medic-nin. Sakura blushes, and thanks her, as she finishes up with Naruto. He thanks her and runs out, saying he has a date with the quiet and shy Hinata. Surprising…

Kakashi leaves, saying he needs to turn in the mission report, leaving only three in the room. Tsunade looks at Sasuke, and after remarking that he isn't in any grave danger, says, "Sakura-chan, you finish him up. I've got other stuff to do. When you're done, come by my office, I have something for you." Then, she walked out.

Sakura gulped, and mentally groaned. _Great, stuck with the ice cube_…She sighed, and walked over to him, plastering on a bright smile.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I just have to heal the large gash, and bandage the others, okay?" she said.

"Hn."

Blushing, she told him to remove his shirt. While fighting her dark blush, she placed her hands on his chest, and tried to focus.

He watched in amazement, as she furrowed her brows in concentration. The green light glowing from her hands was so soft, as if illuminating her soft charisma. Even her touch was soft, the way her innocent talented hands brushed against his skin. He sighed and relaxed, enjoying the warm feeling in his chest.

In a matter of minutes the gash was gone, and Sakura began wrapping Sasuke's other wounds. It was ironic how he watcher her in fascination. He knew that he treated her wrongly, but if he treated her nice, all his other fangirls would expect the same. And he only has one thing to do: get revenge. And he won't let anything get in his way.

Once Sakura had finished, she put all the supplies away as Sasuke put his shirt back on. He stood up and stretched, stiff from the long dreadful time of sitting there. He walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura,"

She looked at him in confusion. Was he really talking to her? "Yeah?"

"Um, thanks."

She smiled the kind of smile that warmed his heart. "Oh don't worry about it! It's no big deal,"

He smirked, the famous Uchiha smirk. After patting her shoulder, Sasuke walked out, probably to go bother Naruto or something. He wouldn't tell her yet. It was too early, and now he had a goal to complete. He would tell her though. He swore it on his heart.

Watching his back disappear out the door, Sakura smiled and secretly hoped she would get enough courage to tell him how she felt.

When Sakura went to the Hokage's office, Tsunade asked her to be her apprentice.

The next night, Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

That is his third chance.

**4.**

They are both fifteen.

Sasuke's back in the village. For almost three years, Naruto and Sakura had faced many near-death battles in order to bring him back, and they finally succeeded. Actually, Naruto dragged his but back, since Sakura had to stay in the village to heal an Anbu squad.

When she heard the news, she was shocked. Was it really her childhood love that was back? And since karma was a bitch, Tsunade had her go and heal him in his condition.

She took a deep breath, and walked in the room.

He lay in the bed, a seemingly perfect picture of a perfect man, sleeping. She noticed that he had outgrown his boyish features, and that he was so much more handsome then before. His complexion was lighter, and he seemed taller and more muscular.

She took light steps to his bedside, and checked his charts that were placed there. The light rustling of paper was enough to wake Sasuke, and sure enough he did. He cleared his throat and tried to sit. A hand held him back.

"Don't move, you're hurt."

He immediately recognized her voice. He looked up, and jade and onyx orbs met. His breath caught in his throat. She was…she was…

_She's beautiful…_

Well. Sasuke's been in a hideout for almost _three_ years with Kabuto and _Orochimaru_, the freaking _pedophile_. He hasn't seen a decent girl in forever.

Every night he slept in that scary hideout, a cherry blossom haunted his dreams, remembering the night he had left her on a cold bench. He wanted to bring her with him, but he just could not. Orochimaru might've killed her, thinking she was an obstacle for Sasuke gaining power. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but she was a target, because she was affiliated with him.

Why did the world have to be so cruel?

Sakura resumed looking at his paperwork, trying to have a solid foundation of knowledge on his health. Sasuke on the other hand looked her over, admiring her beauty. He noticed how she grew into her forehead, how her face was soft, and how her eyes were bright and lively.

He saw how she stood, tall and poised like a true woman, how she was skinny, with luscious curves and great…womanly assets…um yeah.

And then he saw her ID card on her overcoat. It said, 'Dr. Haruno, Vice-Head at Konoha Hospital'. He couldn't believe it! She was almost head doctor!?

Sakura had put down the charts. She looked at Sasuke, and stared at him…it wouldn't fully register. Was he back for good?

She moved to him, and said, "You have 3 broken ribs, lots of ripped tissue, a fractured wrist, multiple burns, cuts and scratches, and a loss of chakra through your left side. Your life isn't in danger, so don't worry. I can heal most of your injuries, but the rest is up to your body, okay?" He nodded.

She put her hand on his shoulder, and said in a timid voice, "It's…nice to have you back,"

Sakura began healing him, the green chakra's warmth surprisingly familiar to Sasuke. He relaxed at her touch, the chakra soothing his pain. He thought about telling her how he felt. There were no more obstacles in his way…Itachi was gone, so was Orochimaru and Kabuto…And Naruto and Sakura had defeated the entire Akatsuki. He could finally live free…in peace.

But he knew that it would be too awkward if he did. So he would wait. Sasuke knew it was a better chance, since they were so young and still probably immature. He would see how his love develops and in time, he would tell her.

Once Sakura finished everything, she sat on the bed, panting in exhaustion. At least half of her chakra was drained, and she could already feel its effects. Sasuke sat up, feeling no pain, and flexed his arms out.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Are you okay?" His voice had the slightest hint of worry in it.

She nodded. "Yeah, this is only normal as a medic-nin," She stood up and stretched. This gave Sasuke another chance to admire her beauty. Then it hit him.

"So you became a medic-nin." It wasn't a question.

Sakura sat back down, and Sasuke scooted next to her. "Yeah…After you left…" She paused, the memories coming back to her, "…I asked Tsunade-shishou to be my mentor. She took me in as her apprentice, though I've…surpassed her…" She shyly smirked.

Sasuke was stunned. Sakura surpassed one of the Legendary Sannin? Then again, he had surpassed (and killed) Orochimaru, and Sasuke heard that Naruto had surpassed Jaraiya.

_Wow…_he thought.

She turned her head to look at him, and their gazes met. He found himself moving forward, her most kissable lips tantalizing him. It was as if he needed them, like morphine to take all his pains away. She also moved forward, lost in a mix of passion, lust, and hormones. Their lips were about to meet when…

_BUZZ!_

…Sakura's emergency pager went off. She jumped back in surprise, blushed, and then pulled it out of her pocket.

"Shit!" She cursed out loud. "Sasuke-kun, I have to go! I have another patient who needs surgery,"

His face _slightly _fell. He turned to lay back on the bed, and when he looked back, her face was near his. He felt the heat rush to his face, as she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I missed you…" And then she was gone.

Again he held the kiss to his face. His face was emotionless, but inside he was secretly happy.

That is his fourth chance.

**5.**

They are both sixteen.

He's an idiot. Really who trains at 4 in the morning? Even if it's raining? Duh, who else…Sasuke.

She got the call at 5 AM, saying there was a patient who needed a chakra infusion, along with hypothermia treatment, _and_ had a large gash from a fuuma shuriken.

She didn't even bother to brush her pink locks, as she ran out of her apartment and to the hospital. She went straight to the reception desk, where a sleepy Shizune sat.

She wrung out her hair as she said, "Shizune?"

"Ahh Sakura-chan, your patient is in room 204. Tsunade already gave him his chakra infusions, so the rest is up to you, okay?"

Sakura nodded. She ran to her office to grab her medical coat, and then proceeded to the room.

It's funny because she never got any confirmation for the patient on who he is. She burst through the door, to meet none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

He was awake, covered in lots of blankets, and sat up when Sakura walked over to him.

"So you're the early bird idiot, huh?"

He glared at her. "Hn."

"Sasuke," she said, sounding very professional (even dropping the honorific), "no one trains at 4 in the morning while it's raining. Only idiots." Her tone was light.

"Whatever,"

She took his temperature, and after seeing that he wasn't in any hypothermic danger, pulled the heating blankets off him. This left him only with the regular hospital blanket.

"Where is your wound at?" She squinted at his body, searching for the chakra leak that would infer a break in the skin.

He pulled off his shirt, and motioned to the mass of bandages on his chest. She lightly blushed seeing his toned abs he's worked so hard for. He saw this and gave her a famous Uchiha smirk…then he groaned in pain, the gash on his chest hurting him. In his mind, he mentally scowled at the break of his emotionless façade, of showing a weakness. But Sakura was the one and only person who could take that away. And he didn't seem to have a problem with that.

Sakura quickly removed the bandages, and healed the gash. He enjoyed the warmth, and the feeling of her fingertips sent shivers of pleasure to his spine. It awoke feelings deep inside of him, leaving him to want more. In a matter of minutes the gash was gone, and Sakura wrapped it up with bandages.

She jotted his stats onto his charts. _I wonder how many entries he has for stupid training accidents…_

"Well Sasuke-kun," she said, putting down his charts, "You're gonna be fine. Just…no training for a week, okay?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know what I think-?"

She did the same and said, "I don't care what you think. I'm gonna have Anbu watch you in case. Seriously, stop doing things on impulse."

"I don't have to listen to you," he spat, glaring at her. She looked taken aback, but composed herself. In his mind, he wished he could take it back.

She stepped forward and brought her face to his. "Unless you want me to make sure you can never have children, I suggest you do." Her eyes turned to slits. Now he didn't regret it.

"Hn." He turned his head and looked out the window…though there wasn't much to look at since it was pouring outside.

She sighed, irritated.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, the sound as light as air. She walked over to the window, and looked out; she knew that she probably wouldn't fall back asleep when she got back home. Her actual shift wasn't until later. She wondered why the hospital had called her though…

The rain was pouring down like a pitcher, as if to punish the village for all the evils it contains. The lightning was loud, crashing and thrashing around, posing a deadly threat to all who exposed themselves to it. The tension in the room was thick, like smog that was blinding.

"When can I leave?" a voice said in the back of the room, in a gruff manner. She looked over and said, "By early afternoon. That's if you cooperate…nicely…"

He bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes and said, "Sorry…about earlier…"

Her eyes widened. He was apologizing? "It's…okay," she gave him a small smile, trying to restore peace. She walked over to his side, and put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her, his eyes hinting with loneliness and sadness. But when she smiled again at him, she saw a flicker of happiness in his orbs. She patted his shoulder and said, "Get some rest, okay? And start eating better food! Tomatoes aren't the only food out there you know…"

"Hn,"

"Right…"

She shook her head out of pure amusement, and waved lightly to him, before walking out. Sasuke swore he felt a twinge of pain watching her leave. His mind vaguely wondered to the idea that this is what she felt when he left almost three years ago. He sighed, and sat back against the propped up pillows. He lightly smirked, as a light sleep overcame him.

That is his fifth chance.

**6.**

They are both seventeen.

The rosette haired girl was angry. Not like Ino type anger, or even Kakashi type anger. This was FAR worse than something like Sasuke's, Naruto's, and _even_ Tsunade's!

The cherry blossom of Konoha was in a super angry mood. She had been assigned to a group of jounin who just got back from a B-ranked mission. Seeing as this was nothing different, the said girl of course went to check it out. She gathered her overcoat and left for the room.

She has a headache, one that she's had all day, and sighs in annoyed manner.

She massages her temples with her fingertips, because alas, she cannot use her chakra for personal reasons in the hospital. She hoped this will be a quick easy case, so she can go get some tea and painkillers.

But then…

"YOU TEME!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A TEME, HUH TEME?"

Then she realized who the _patients_ really were.

As an anime vein popped onto her ever flawless forehead, Sakura Haruno walked into the 'dungeon'.

"SHUT UP!! I can hear your big mouth all the way down the halls!" she yelled. All eyes went to her.

In the room were Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were in the hospital beds, both beds next to each other, and Kakashi was leaning against a wall, reading his stupid orange book. Naruto, who shrunk back at her demanding outburst, whimpered quietly. Sasuke said, "Hn", and Kakashi, oblivious to what just went on said, "Oh hi Sakura! I didn't even see you there,"

She sighed in an irritated manner and grabbed their charts. She was skimming the pages quickly, when something caught her eye. She burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and said, "It's not funny." His tone was harsh.

Kakashi chuckled, as his mask crinkled to show that he was smiling. "Actually Sasuke, it really is,"

Sakura was still laughing. Naruto was so confused. "Wait why is she laughing!? Are you laughing at us?! HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hahaha! Yes...haha…it…haha…is!" she clutched her sides in mirth. "I cannot believe you guys fell into a poison senbon trap! Those types are even in genin-level!"

She calmed down, and looked up, still giggling. She was met by the glares of her two best friends. She walked over to Naruto first. He was now glaring at Sasuke.

The charts and records said that they were paralyzed from the waist down, because of a senbon trap they got caught in. They were walking through training area 12, when it sprung. All Sakura had to do was extract the poison, and they would be fine.

"This would have never happened if you had just let me keep the scroll, you teme." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because you're a dobe, dobe. You probably would have lost it," Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto snorted. "If it wasn't for the fact I couldn't move, I would kick your ass."

"Naruto," Sakura said in a deathly tone, "cut it out before I leave you like this,"

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura looked over to him and said, "That goes for you too, Uchiha,"

This time Naruto chuckled.

Naruto watched as Sakura skimmed her hand over his leg, blushing when it brushed his thigh. Her eyes were closed though, as she searched for the focal points of poison through his chakra veins. There were about five, she had analyzed. She opened her eyes and said a quick, "okay," under her breath. She grabbed a basin, and put it in front of her.

Placing both hands on one spot, she pushed her chakra into a point. While the point absorbed the energy, the poison floated up, and into one of Sakura's awaiting hands. It was like a purple substance, dark and scary. She then proceeded to empty this concoction into the basin.

She did this to all five points, pulling out and emptying the poison in his body. She repeated the searching process on his other leg, and then extracted the poison. When it was all gone, she pinched him on his thigh.

"Ow Sakura-chan! That hurt! Hey wait! It DID hurt! HaHa!" he said, laughing. He slowly moved his legs, and then proceeded to get up and jump around. "I can feel my legs, I can feel my legs!" he sang. He went up to Sakura, and hugged her. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed out loud, kissing Naruto on his cheek. It was funny how they were just like siblings. Naruto was the loud, over-protective brother, and Sakura was the sister who could always set him straight. When Sasuke had left…Sakura and Naruto had grown closer. Not in a romantic type of way, but their friendship had grown stronger. In no way could they ever advance romantically.

Sasuke watched as they shared a moment of affection, and became secretly jealous. He envied their type of relationship—something that he could never comprehend. It was unreal, how they could hate each other, fight, and then seem like the perfect best friends. It was…amazing.

"Ehem…still paralyzed here," Sasuke said.

"Oh right," Sakura said, sheepishly.

"Well guys, I have to go now. I gotta go talk to Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, with his chesire cat-like grin.

"Oh? When did she become 'Hinata-chan'?" Sakura asked smirking.

Naruto turned red. "U-um, n-no we're j-just really good friends, heehee," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dobe, now you're talking like her," Sasuke said…still paralyzed…though Sakura was getting ready.

"Shut up teme! At least I almost have a girl," he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Tch. Shut up you dobe,"

"You shut up teme!"

"Dobe,"

"TEME!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I PERMANENTLY PARALYZE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura interjected…with her shouting.

They immediately shut up. Sakura smiled, and said, "Good. We'll see you later Naruto,"

He nodded and ran out. Kakashi who was in the room the whole time said, "Oh, will you look at the time. I have something to do, bye!" and he disappeared with a _poof_.

The room was quiet. All you could hear was the chatter of other nurses and doctors outside the door, and Sakura's concentrated breathing.

Sasuke felt heat rise up to his cheeks when Sakura brushed her hands on his thigh. It triggered something inside him…he suddenly felt weird. He looked at Sakura, and felt worse as she bent down and her shirt went with her…showing a bit of…ehem, cleavage. He looked away. Suddenly his pants felt tighter than they should have.

Damn hormones.

Luckily, Sasuke wasn't in bad shape, and Sakura had finished quickly. As she did with Naruto, she pinched Sasuke, waking him up from his thoughts. He snapped his head up.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm done," she said.

Sasuke nodded, and proceeded to move his legs. When he was comfortable, he got off the bed and walked around. He went and sat back at the bed again.

The pink-haired then walked over to him after writing some stuff on his clipboard. To Sasuke, she walked towards him in slow motion, the way models do walking down the runways. But snapping back to reality, said boy wonder put on his emotionless face.

"Well Sasuke-kun, don't worry about the poison now. It's all gone and there are no after affects, so you're good, okay?" she told him, sitting on the bed across from him.

He nodded, resting his hands on his knees. "Um, Sakura…"

She looked up at him curiously. "Yeah?"

And before he knew it, words tumbled out of his mouth. "Do you…want to…come with me…to uh, eat later?" Oh what the world has come to! Sasuke Uchiha having difficulty with words?

The pastel-haired girl was in awe. Sasuke Uchiha asking her out to eat? WOAH. Sakura even thought she saw a light blush on his flawless face. It must be the apocalypse!

"Oh uh, sure. What time?" Inside, she was squealing. She hadn't thought about her feelings for him in a while. She did love him, but she never thought she would have a chance with him! She had put all her fangirlyness away because she had better things to focus on. She was mature now; there was just never any time for love.

But now, things might change.

"At seven? At my place?" he told her hesitantly.

"Okay." she smiled brightly. "Well, I kinda have to go now. But I'll see you later, alright?" she told him standing up.

Sasuke nodded, standing up as well. He wondered about the feeling he got in his heart. Like what he did was right. Like this was what he had wanted for so long. It was right.

Sakura went over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. She pecked him lightly on his cheek, enjoying the reaction she got. Sasuke blushed. Once again, damn hormones.

And later, as the said girl shows up at his doorstep, wearing a black skirt and a red shirt with flats, Sasuke knows that she is the one. Even as they enjoy a dinner that _he _prepared, in the Uchiha Compound garden, and their hands accidentally brush, Sasuke knows he can tell her.

But still he does not. For he does not want to rush thing with her. He wants to enjoy every moment, and only tells her that he would like to do the same thing again at some other time.

Sakura blushes and smiles prettily, as he pecks her forehead, and says, "Until next time…"

That is his sixth chance.

**7.**

They are both eighteen.

Lesson number one in the handbook on how to live: **Never** make an Uchiha mad.

Especially when it has to do with the girl he **loves. **That right. **Loves.**

The brooding Uchiha Prodigy had a sullen face as said girl he loves giggled at the trainee she was teaching. His name was Idate Morino. Sound familiar? Oh yeah.

Seems like prior to racing, said boy had a thing for healing. And after he had won that big race, he began to take up practicing medical ninjutsu in his spare time. He also used his fame to install medic-nin on most teams, and to have a class be taught, that way there were medics in the villages. Jirocho had no problem with Idate's ideas.

As the prodigy glared daggers at him, the pinkette giggled, as the trainee accidentally brushed hands with her. She was teaching him on basic healing of skin, since Sasuke had a small cut on his upper arm. While '**his**' hands were on Sasuke's arm, Sakura had hers over '**his**' as she guided him to the right spot on him arm. Idate flashed Sakura flirty grin, and Sakura smiled. Sasuke growled lowly, enough to catch Idate's attention.

He realized Sasuke was glaring at him, and he suddenly knew Sasuke was jealous. _This'll be fun…_ he thought. If only he knew that the 'patient' was actually Sasuke Uchiha. He thought it was some random fanboy.

But Sasuke **was** jealous because that smile was for HIM only. It was ONLY reserved for HIM. Not that…monstrosity. Oh yeah, Sasuke has a case of jealousy. And only seeing that…thing go away could cure it.

He cleared his throat to signal that he _was in fact, __**still**__ bleeding here. _He got hurt during training last week, but due to weak tending, it got badly infected. So he went to get it healed by Sakura…but that wasn't happening right now. And when he didn't get his way, **bunnies died.** Or at least, someone would get badly hurt. Really badly.

He glared, as Idate began to heal his arm, with Sakura's hands** still** on his. And even though his arm did get healed, Sasuke wasn't impressed. Sakura could have done it in a minute flat. Yet this guy annoyed him 'cause he took his time.

"Good! You're a natural!" Sakura praised.

"Thanks pinky," he told her.

"Please don't call me pinky,"

"So I'll call you pretty then?" he told her, flashing her yet another flirty smile. Sakura blushed and did not reply.

Sasuke got angry watching this. He pretended to cough, as Sakura looked at him, oblivious of his intentions. She walked over to him worried, and said, "You okay?"

Sasuke smirked when Idate got mad. Idate glared at Sasuke, while Sakura was all over him with worry. She checked his temperature, and said, "Well you don't have a fever…" So she went back to updating his charts.

A minute later, she looked over to Idate and said, "Idate-kun? Can you do me a favor?"

Idate smirked when Sasuke looked at him jealously. "Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Will you wrap up the patient's arm, while I tell shishou about your progress? Then I'll check how you did on bandaging, 'kay?"

"Sure, anything for you pretty," he told her with this **look.** A **look** Sasuke _did not like_.

Idate went over to Sasuke, and began to bandage Sasuke up, as Sakura left. When the pinkette was out of hearing range, Sasuke spoke up.

"She's **mine,**" he told him.

"I never saw your name on her," Idate told him back smugly.

Suddenly, Sasuke was off the bed, and holding Idate by the neck against the wall. Idate was smirking, loving how insane he was making Sasuke.

"You have **no idea** who you're messing with," Sasuke spat, venom on his voice.

"I bet I do, "Idate said with some difficulty, "you're probably some stalker, or fanboy. She has plenty, or so I've heard. I also heard she's available,"

Sasuke tightened his grip on Idate's neck. "It's standard protocol for a medic-nin to background check any patient. It seems like you **failed **in that department, idiot,"

Idate growled at Sasuke. "Who cares who you are, you loser-"

Sasuke shut him up by tightening his grip once again. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Idate's eyes widened. That name…one so popular everywhere, that almost every village has heard it. The name of a victim, avenger, a killer…

Sasuke smirked as Idate's face was one of shock and surprise. "I-I…Umm-"

"**Get out. Now.**"

The Uchiha Prodigy harshly threw Idate onto the floor, where he then scrambled and ran for the door in fear. Sasuke smirked after he was gone.

He was about to turn around, when Sakura walked in. In her hands were a few papers and some extra bandages. She had on a confused face.

"Sasuke-kun? Where's Idate-kun?" She set the papers and bandages down, and proceeded to push him onto the bed. "And why aren't you sitting down?"

Sasuke looked at her slowly. "He said he wasn't ready to work here."

And what surprised Sasuke was that Sakura snorted unwomanly, and then chuckled.

"Funny," she told him, "Do you know that he passed the primary medical test with a 71? And that the highest you need to pass is a 70? I really wonder what he had been doing in the Tea Country all this time."

Sasuke shook his head as he sat back on the bed. Sakura was smiling lightly while she finished bandaging Sasuke's arm. When she was done, Sasuke promptly reminded her not to be late to his house later that night. They would be having another dinner night, and last time, Sakura was a bit late, therefore resulting in some cold food. Or maybe Sasuke was so…excited (for lack of a better word) that he prepared their meal too early?

Who knows.

But then again, he does not tell her he loves her, because he chickens out (Uchiha's do **not** chicken out!). He is afraid. Afraid of that feeling of rejection, washing through him, like that feeling of power from the curse mark. Therefore, he misses his chance, where Sakura is sitting next to him in the Compound's backyard.

That is his seventh chance.

**8.**

They are both nineteen.

One thing Sasuke Uchiha learned, he hates to see Sakura Haruno cry.

Especially if it's something, that he could have either prevented, or something that he can fix.

That is why, one day as he is getting his fractured wrist healed, he feels a tug at his heart when a sullen pinkette walks in the room, eyes puffy from crying.

She does not greet him in her usual manner, she only mumbles a quick "hi", before proceeding to heal his wrist. And Sasuke does not enjoy the warmth, because of the love of his life, whose emotions affect everyone around her, effect him in a way no one could understand. She is sad, and in turn, he feels down as well.

When she is done, Sasuke pulls on her wrist and says, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head her head and offers him a small smile. "It's nothing. Please don't worry about me,"

She is not surprised at his concern. Lately, the number one ice block (number two being Neji) had been opening up more, greeting his teammates, joining them at Ichiraku, even more little get-togethers with Sakura. She really wants to tell him her feelings, but she is afraid that he might not take it well, since he only just started opening up.

"But I am. Tell me." He pulled her wrist again, and she landed on the bed right next to Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. "I lost someone precious to me today, a little girl who suffered from a rare cancer that doesn't have a cure. This cancer eats away at her body's vitamins and minerals. It seems like her tiny, frail body could not take it any longer. She passed away this morning. She and I had a…bond…like…s-sisters," and from there, the waterworks began to flow.

She sobbed quietly, before Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and let her sob into his chest. He felt his hospital shirt become damp as Sakura cried and cried, until her eyes could not produce anymore tears. The salt taste she had was familiar, as she had cried many times before. Where her sobs had subsided, Sasuke comfortingly rubbed her back, as Sakura's breathing slowed. She was quiet, and the two of them enjoyed each others presence.

Sakura turned and looked up into Sasuke's mysterious onyx orbs. He stared back at her emerald ones, and was completely and utterly lost in them.

She placed her hand on his cheek, lovingly stroking it, and said, "Thanks Sasuke-kun," as sensually as a lover.

Right then and there, Sasuke wanted to kiss her. Her plump pink lips tantalized him, in a way his body could not control. He found his body not listening to his mind as his face leaned down, and in an instant he captured her lips.

Sakura was shocked, but dream or not, she let herself continue. The kiss was short, sweet, and to the point. Her lips were soft against his, and she was surprised at how gentle he was. There was nothing more involved, as Sasuke did not kiss her more than he could have restrained. His body's hormones were shouting at him to make another move, but no, he did not want to stain his innocent cherry blossom more than he could have.

He broke apart, and stared into her eyes, while affectionately rubbing her cheek. Sakura was going to say something, but Sasuke placed a finger on her lips, and said, "Shh…" He placed his forehead against hers, and the two lovers shared a romantic moment together.

"Sakura…" he said, eyes still closed.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" her breathlessness was a hit to his ego.

"Will you…be my girlfriend?"

Sakura pulled back. Her eyes were wide with shock and awe. But Sasuke's face was serious, and Sakura could not believe it.

"Are you s-serious?" she felt heat rise up to her cheeks, as a blush covered her face.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, and said, "Sakura, I'm trying to change. I am completely serious about this…I want to give you a chance."

_So that's what this is about…I was wondering why he was suddenly an emotional butterfly…_She thought.

"Please Sakura…I've been thinking about you a lot lately…I just want a chance,"

Sakura put her free hand on top of their joined ones. She leaned forward to his face, and sensually, she said, "Yes," before kissing him on the lips.

But this time she put passion into the kiss. She pressed herself against him, as he wound his hands into her hair. This kiss was feverish, as Sakura opened her mouth against Sasuke's, and he took advantage. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance.

Soon breathing became necessary, and the lovers broke apart reluctantly. Sakura looked into his eyes and said, "I love you Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke tried to say it back. But it was so hard. The wound Itachi had made from back when he was eight was opening up. He could not find a home in his heart that was permanently healed. He knew that Sakura could fix it though. Not with her miraculous healing powers, but with her love.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. I know you can't say it yet," she calmed his tense body by stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

"Thank you…I will try to change…I promise."

"I know you will. Please take your time, I have lots of patience."

And Sasuke smirks at her. He cannot bring himself to smile, but he smirks and captures her lips again by surprise.

And he does not tell her he loves her because he just started to open up, and he still does not want to rush.

Itachi is gone, but the wound in his heart from seeing his family killed is still there.

But he is trying to change. For his sake…and **hers**.

That is his eighth chance.

**9.**

They are both twenty.

They have been together for a year, and everything has been well for them. Their love has bloomed (as Rock Lee says) like the youth of a thousand suns, and so has their relationship. Sasuke is more emotional and **social** toward others, and he has opened up to the Rookie Nine and Team Gai.

Sasuke is a man of promises and purity. But when it comes to this alluring and mystical woman he loves, something is bound to happen.

That is why one night, when they are alone and together at the same time, they unite in a way that pronounces them as man and woman. And neither of them regrets it. They are of responsible age, and are mature enough to not get carried away.

They are both nervous and clumsy with passion, and for their first time, they feel as if they did pretty well. And when they experiment on the second and _third_ rounds, they make love with the fluidity of sea creatures.

But when they wake up in each other's arms, naked and content, they feel that everything is right.

Later that week, when Sasuke is hurt on a mission, he is glad to be going to the hospital, where the woman who haunts his dreams every night is. They were together for one night, and now Sasuke wants her every night. To have her with him, to feel her womanly curves against his, for her sweet nothings to be whispered in his ear…

Some would say he is whipped.

It was only that one night, for he had a mission afterwards and they were separated. Yet Sasuke Uchiha knows what he wants. And what he wants is Sakura Haruno.

So while he is sitting in the hospital bed, waiting to be treated because he accidentally (though everyone knows it was no accident) fell into a line of fire from enemy shinobi, he thinks about this woman, who is the love of his life.

And, with pure coincidence, said girl walks through the door. She looks stunning, wearing a black pencil skirt, and a white lace shirt. She has a red belt on her waist, and red heels. Her nails and lips are an ox blood color. Even with her medical jacket, does he realize that this girl is beautiful.

She smiles brightly, and he sees that she blushes as well. The memories of the night they spent together cascades back into her head, and the blush intensifies like a burning sun. She thinks he looks so handsome in his hospital shirt and pants, laying down with hands folded atop his clothed muscular chest (the one she awoke to that night).

She walks to him, strutting her stuff because she can, and says, "Hey there,"

"Hn,"

Sakura shakes her head, while giggling lightly. She read over the medical charts on the end of the bed. When she bent down to get them, Sasuke stares at her lustfully. Oh Uchihas and their hormones.

Sasuke suffered from various cuts and scratches from a senbon and shuriken trap. He isn't in any grave danger now, but if the cuts are not treated and they get infected, he could be in potential danger.

Sakura came and sat by his side. She stole a kiss from his lips, and when he wanted one she pushed him on the bed and said, "Wait until you're healed, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that," he told her, with the smirk that made her heart flutter in her rib cage. She even sees that his eyes are glazed over with lust.

With a deep breath, she begins her work with her magical hands. All his cuts and scratches are healed within minutes, as they are not that deep. Sasuke relaxes and sits back in a calm serenity, the warmth completely surrounding him.

When Sakura is done, she strokes his arm and says, "All done Sasuke-kun,"

And then she is all of a sudden jerked toward him, and she finds herself on his chest. She blushes, and Sasuke looks at her with smug satisfaction. She then smiles a sly smile, and sits up, her body positioned between his legs.

Their lips meet harshly yet feverishly, as Sakura fully presses herself against Sasuke. His hands are on her hips, and they travel up slowly and sensually, 'till they reach her hair. Sakura's hands reach back to his shirt ties, and while her nimble fingers undo them, Sasuke pulls off her medical coat.

When the shirt is untied, Sakura rips it from his arms, and her fingers travel up his toned chest. Sasuke groaned and then attacked Sakura's neck with his lips. She lets out a whimper when he gets a certain part, the junction of her neck and shoulder.

And just when they begin to get even more carried away, the door opens. And there stands a shocked nurse, an absurd scene before her. In the midst of her surprise and shock, she drops the papers in her hands. The Vice-head doctor kissing a shirtless Sasuke Uchiha (oh and she can't help but sneak a peek at his toned abs!) in a secluded room? WOAH.

She picked the papers she had dropped and said, "D-doctor Haruno? U-uh Hokaga-s-sama would like t-to see you…"

Sakura sat up quickly and said, "Not a word of this leaks, okay? Tell Tsunade-shishou I'll be there in a minute."

The nurse nodded, and looked quickly at Sasuke. He flashed her a flicker of the Sharingan, and mouthed 'not a word'. She tensed and quickly ran out in a hurry.

Sakura shook he head and bent down to pick up her medical coat. She quickly fixed herself up, and threw Sasuke his hospital shirt.

He frowned at her.

"Excuse me? Uh not after what just happened!" she said, answering his silent question.

He sucked his teeth and got off the bed, before grabbing her and harshly putting her against the wall. He attacked her mouth with is own, and Sakura, who had no choice, complied.

There were no words of love, since their mouths were busy at the moment. Looks Sakura might be a _little_ late, especially since Sasuke guided Sakura to the examination bed, not before locking the door, and pulling down the window curtain.

That is his ninth chance.

**10.**

They are both twenty-one.

It seems as if there is wedding fever in Konoha, since Naruto and Hinata just recently got married. Prior to that, Neji and TenTen were married, and Shikamaru and Ino just celebrated one year of marriage.

And all that's left is little old Sasuke and his girlfriend of 2 and ½ years.

At the bachelor party of Naruto, all the guys ask Sasuke when he's gonna pop the question.

"Dude," Kiba said, "You've gotta do it already!"

"I agree with Inuzuka, Uchiha." Neji wisely said. He fingered the wedding band on his left hand.

"If he doesn't want to do it, the leave him alone you troublesome people,"

"Oh yeah Shikamaru! They why did you and Ino get hitched so early? Couldn't wait to bed her, eh?" Naruto shouted. You could say he's had a few drinks already.

Shikamaru blushed lightly. "N-no! We decided on it early, okay? And Ino wanted to plan a huge wedding,"

"Yeahhhh sure," Naruto said with a slur on his words.

"So Sasuke-san! I believe you should propose to the cherry blossom of Konoha, for if you do, I shall do 200 push-ups! Oh how the springtime brings out the youth in everyone!" bet you know who that is. We think someone spiked Rock Lee's drink.

Sasuke sulked into his chair. The drink in his hand was getting warm. He put it on the table, and grabbed a shot from a tray that was going around.

As people say, "If you can't beat them, drink with them!"

And unfortunately he did… for the rest of the night. This landed him into the hospital the next morning, due to massive headaches, and heartburn.

He was awake, lying quietly in his hospital bed, waiting for his girlfriend to come and heal him. He let his mind wander to what the hell happened last night. He got really drunk, because he hadn't proposed to Sakura yet. Wow. He thought about the engagement ring he had in the pocket of his pants on the chair by his left. He would do it today. Definitely.

But right now, all he wanted was the warmth from _her hands alone_ to come and help him feel better.

Instead, he got a rabid fangirl nurse.

"OMG Sasuke-kun! I LOVE YOU! WOW I never thought I would be able to meet you in person! Thank goodness I got this job! WOW!"

He glared at her intensely. "Where's Sakura?" he told he harshly.

"Oh that bimbo? She's in some surgery fixing some old guy's ear or something. Why? You have me! Besides, she's a slut. I heard she got caught making out with one of the patients," The fangirl shook her head to show disappointment.

"Dobe. She's my girlfriend. We're the ones who got caught." Sasuke smirked at the reaction he got from the fangirl. Her eyes widened, and then she frowned.

"Well, s-she's busy now. So I'm taking care of you," the fangirl was about to reach out and touch him, but Sasuke jerked back.

"Get me Sakura Haruno. Now." Oh he was mad now.

"No!"

Sasuke sat up. He flashed the girl his famed Sharingan, and said venomously, "If you do not want to **die**, I suggest you go find her."

The fangirl was shaking from head to toe. She gulped and proceeded toward the door. When she hesitated for the knob, Sasuke got up from the bed.

Immediately, the girl ran out screaming. Sasuke smirked. He turned around and grabbed the box from his pants pocket, hiding it in the hospital pants pocket.

"UCHIHA!" Oh how he loved when she was mad.

In came a storming Sakura Haruno, dressed in scrubs and with a surgeon's mask half on. Her pink hair was out, and it was all messy.

"Uchiha you better have a good explanation for pulling me out of surgery!" Her eyes were furrowed together, and Sasuke thought she looked beautiful.

He grabbed her hand, closed the door behind her, and pulled her body to his. Their lips met and Sakura forgot all the reason of why she was mad at Sasuke. They let themselves get carried away, while their hands traveled all over the place. And just when things were gonna get _really_ heated, Sasuke pulled back.

"S-sasuke-kun?" her breathing was ragged and Sasuke was actually kinda glad. "What's wrong-"

"I figured something out today."

Sakura smirked and walked into his arms. She traced intricate patterns on his chest and said, "That you make me crazy?"

"That I love you,"

Her expression changed and Sakura was speechless. Then Sasuke got down on one knee.

"And I want you to marry me,"

If she was speechless before, right now she was completely mute.

Seconds that felt like years passed and Sasuke was worried. Sakura only stared down at him, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes wide. He then realized something, something he hoped would not happen.

Rejection washed through him, instinctive, and strong.

He lowered his head, but then he felt himself pushed down onto the floor. Sakura glomped him and said, "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" He felt his shirt become wet, and realized she was crying.

He sat up, and turned her face towards his. He wiped away her tears and then kissed her fully, feverishly, lovingly. This opened up a new passion in them, one they had never felt before.

In the midst of their kissing, Sasuke slipped the beautiful ring of Mikoto Uchiha onto Sakura's left hand ring finger. He then allowed Sakura dominance as they kissed and rolled around on the floor.

And when they broke apart, Sasuke smiled a small smile at her. And she graciously accepted it. They lay together on the floor, letting their fluttering hearts gain some control. Sakura kissed his chin, and relaxed, completely content.

To say they were happy would be an understatement.

And finally, that is his tenth chance, his last and final one.

**End.**

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Weren't you just in surgery a few minutes ago?"

…

…

"Oh shit!" she screamed, before scrambling toward the door.

**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! It makes me really happy!**

PLEASE REVIEW! You'll make a bunny feel really happy! (lol)

(P.S.)

I'm working on about four other one-shots, so please stay tuned for them. These are the titles, just so you know:

The Strength of Love and Music

The Uchiha Who Couldn't Do Laundry

Why She Won't Drink

and a 100 theme challenge. But that I only have like three short things written. So yeah.

Thank you everyone for your support!!

\/

\/

\/


End file.
